1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED module has been proposed in the past in which a solder fillet in the shape of a hollow quarter-cylinder was provided to the edge of a substrate on the top face of which was disposed a light emitting diode (LED) chip (see. JP 2012-504318 A, for example).
With this LED module, however, the solder fillet on the edges of the substrate caused the ends of the substrate to be thin, so there was a risk of cracking or chipping of the substrate. This problem was particularly pronounced when the LED module was flatter (thinner).